supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ji woong's Exam Challenge
Ji woong's Exam Challenge is a downloadable game that released in North America and Italy on August 10, 2012. Anything to make it a balance of 15 dollars. It is similar to Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole, but is completely a pun. It is rated M for Mature. The game was met with a commercial success, peaking at number 12 and ranking in the 2012 year-end chart. Plot Chapter 1 The main storyline starts with three stubborn characters based on teachers of Ji woong's class, completely shocked in finding out the class is empty. Ji woong is threatening to kidnap the principal. Mi-Yung makes it simple by sketching a picture of someone resembling the principal being crushed to death by Godzilla. As the picture becomes animated, the picture grows a whopping 64 tentacles. The principal gets flung to a cage shortly. Ji woong locks the cage and applies duct tape all over the principal's mouth. The cage gets thrown in a truck, that Ji woong starts driving. Ji woong admits he's in charge. He orders the whole school to wreak havoc. Playable characters Default All of these characters have a base stat total of 460. *'Giuseppe Todaro' ~ He is a mean teacher and assistant in Ji woong's class. He gives the class exams and grades them wrong. Now, he is on an adventure in stopping Ji woong's team. His age is 26. His base HP is 75, his base Attack is 80, his base Defense is 55, his base Special Attack is 90, his base Special Defense is 85, and his base speed is 75. He has the ability to attack by spanking, and banishing people. *'John Jamie' ~ He is a close friend of Giuseppe Todaro. He teaches the classmates specific subjects. He teaches Math, Reading and Spelling to Samuel, Josie, Amy, Toshio, John, and Daniel, he teaches Science to Natasha, Amaya, Ling, Emma, and Samantha, and he teaches Social Studies to Ji woong, Yoshi, Yuki, Xandra, Cha, and Giuseppina. Now, he has to take those classmates down. His age is 26. His base HP is 85, his base Attack is 75, his base Defense is 65, his base Special Attack is 65, his base Special Defense is 85, and his base speed is 85. He has the ability to grab suspicious things and attack by throwing them. *'Ms. Joe' ~ Ms. Joe is the head teacher of Ji woong's class. She prints things, reads books for toddlers and preschoolers to the class, and every Friday, she makes the class watch shows for toddlers and preschoolers (i.e. Oobi, Barney and Friends, and Tickety Toc.) She teams up with Giuseppe Todaro and John Jamie. Her age is 40. Her base HP is 100, her base attack is 85, her base Defense is 80, her base Special Attack is 75, her base Special Defense is 55, and her base Speed is 65. She has the ability to use very powerful attacks with less accuracy. Unlockable These characters are unlockable. They have higher base stat totals than Giuseppe Todaro, John Jamie, and Ms. Joe. NPCs *'Zoe Housecoffee' ~ Runs "Zoe's Ability Emporium" and takes on the role of NannyFan92. *'Ladonna Clusturific' ~ Runs "Museum Clusturific" and takes on the role of Kristin Langbroek. Not only it sells powerful inventory for the gang. It also sells hint movies and secret videos. *'Darren Intersection' ~ Runs the "Intersection Gauntlet", the "Dojo Planet" and the "Military Hall". Enemies Items Recovery items Fling items *Relic Copper ~ The fling power is 50. They can be found in World 5 or 6. *Relic Silver ~ The fling power is 75. They can be found in World 5 or 6. *Relic Gold ~ The fling power is 100. They can be found in World 5 or 6. *Relic Plate ~ The fling power is 90. They can be found in World 5 or 6. *Relic Statue ~ The fling power is 120. They can be found in World 5 or 6. *Relic Vase ~ The fling power is 100. They can be found in World 5 or 6. *Relic Band ~ The fling power is 100. They can be found in World 5 or 6. *Relic Crown ~ The fling power is 150. They can be found in World 5 or 6. They are very rare, though. Key items *Coupon Case ~ It can hold up to 250,000 coupons. It is unlocked once the player defeats the first boss. *Coin Case ~ It can hold up to 100,000 coins. It is unlocked once the player defeats the third boss. *Textbooks ~ Find all 18 to gain 10 extra lives. *Study Aids ~ Find all 18 to gain 10 extra lives. *Pencils *Extra Credit Homework *Notebooks Worlds There are 19 worlds total with three, four, or five stages each and a boss fight with a classmate at the last portion of the world. *World 1: Wicked Suburb (Boss: Emma Jose) (Hostage: Stacie Todaro) *World 2: Strange House (Boss: Daniel Cann) (Hostage: Dead Eye Dennis) *World 3: Spicy Woods (Boss: Samantha Miro) (Hostage: Ladonna Clusturific) *World 4: Spooky Shrine (Boss: Cha Mi-Yung) (Hostage: Marshall Todaro) *World 5: Underwater Ruins (Boss: Yuki Himo) (Hostage: Zoe Housecoffee) *World 6: Ancient Cave (Boss: Yoshi Kiko) (Hostage: Pietro Todaro) *World 7: Magma Mountain (Boss: Toshio Komika) (Hostage: Giovanni Todaro) *World 8: Hideous Dungeon (Boss: Amaya Komika) (Hostage: Angelo Todaro) *World 9: Haunted Building (Boss: Sean-Jon McComic) (Hostage: Webeewize Unyubeekuku) *World 10: Electrocution Building (Boss: Amy Kiminton) (Hostage: Ms. Sean) *World 11: Coupon Cavern (Boss: John Star) (Hostage: Destruction Fergunator) *World 12: Thunder Grotto (Boss: Samuel John) (Hostage: Tellysfor Adultsonly) *World 13: Wicked Quarry (Boss: Josie Rean) (Hostage: Queen Annihilaterena) *World 14: Tough Tower (Boss: Ling Chang) (Hostage: Iama Selfishdude) *World 15: Leaning Island (Boss: Xandra Riddle) (Hostage: Ingrid Curry) *World 16: Suspicious Dungeon (Boss: Ji min Kirochu) (Hostage: Iamcool Causeirule) *World 17: Nightmare Summit (Boss: Natasha Dumais) (Hostage: Iwanna Takeovertheworld) *World 18: Pitfall Route (Boss: Giuseppina Bondesan) (Hostage: Milo Outer) *World 19: Ji woong's Lair (Boss: Ji woong Kirochu) (Hostage: Principal Quinn) Reception This game actually received critical response and positive reviews. Over 900 copies were rated by August 2012. Gaming magazine Famitsu gave the game a score of 39/40. IGN gave the game a consistently high rating of 9.3/10, making it the 2nd best downloadable game. Despite playable stubborn people, it probably sucked so badly under 0% circumstances. As of September 2012, it received a five-star rating from 936 people, a four-star rating from 207 people, a three-star rating from 55 people, a two-star rating from 11 people, and a one-star rating from 26 people. All of Ji woong's classmates gave it the one-star rating because they were angered by this game because they find it horrible. It received a score of 4.8/5.0 from GameFAQs. Giuseppe Todaro and his siblings now realize there should be a new sequel to it a month later. One that is not only downloadable, it is more expensive and also available at retail stores. But despite the high reviews, it recieved negative reviews from the admins, especially PB&Jotterisnumber1 (AKA Sophie the Otter, who got angered by this game), who dislike Giuseppe Todaro, and like Ji woong and his classmates, in October 2012. As of November 2012, it now has 2,275 five-star ratings, 694 four-star ratings, 272 three-star ratings, 36 two-star ratings, and 74 one-star ratings. By the end of February 2013, it had 5,399 five-star ratings, 1,104 four-star ratings, 409 three-star ratings, 57 two-star ratings, and 105 one-star ratings. A sequel was created in Asia in the 14th on that same month. Chart performance On the gaming charts, for Sophie the Otter and Catherine the Spellcaster, it was controversial, as they both gave the game negative reviews. For the week ending September 15, 2012, the game debuted at 84 on the overall chart, with over 20,000 users playing the game. The following week, the game rose to number 71, and reached it's final peak position at number 12 for the week ending October 20, 2012. The game was #66 in the year-end chart of 2012. Charts and certifications Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Ji woong's Exam Challenge Series